Knightfall
by Galvatream
Summary: Just a Wonderbat oneshot set in the Arkham Universe.


**A lovely Wonderbat oneshot set within the Arkham Universe. Set at the end of Arkham Knight and afterwards.**

* * *

_The watchtower was silent. Mostly silent as Diana finished her training exercise. The latest mission she went on had been wrapped up quicker then she thought. Having been sent with others to take out some of Jason's training camps for his men after his disapearance. She never expected them to be so, organised, but against the might of several leaguers, they fell with ease._

"Diana, it's Barry."_ Barry said, Diana turned fast, her eyes drawn torwards the speedster._

"What is it Barry?"_ She asked, noting the fearful look on his face._

"You need to see this."_ He said, racing back to the command room._

_Diana raised an eyebrow before flying after him._

* * *

_Diana skiped a heartbeat when she saw the leaguers gathered around the monitors. She widen her eyes when she saw Scarecrow holding a gun. She knew things were bad in Gotham, but not this bad. She saw Bruce, strapped to a table like trolley used at Arkham. Commissioner Gordon stood by with Tim._

"Mister Gordon. I would like you to do the honours."_ Scarecrow said, sending chills down her spine._

_She was confused, what did Scarecrow want to do. What was the endgame here?_

"Never. I'm done taking orders from you!"_ Gordon snapped back at Scarecrow._

_Diana admired Gordon's stand against corruption, against the insane. But even now, she was concerned for his part in the situation. It was then that she heard a gun fire._

"You bastard!"_ Gordon yelled, bending down to help someone. She realised who was shot. Tim._

"Take of that mask or my next shot will kill him."_ Scarecrow said._

_Diana sighed knowing that Tim would be ok for the time being. She watched as Bruce turned his head to face Gordon._

"It's ok."_ He said calmly._

_Diana widen her eyes. How could he be so calm in this situation, he just watched Scarecrow shoot his partner in fighting crime._

"It's not ok! You know what this means."_ Gordon responded back._

_Diana blinked, a single tear rolled down her cheek. She was confused as hell, not sure what was going on. _

"It's the end."_ Bruce said. And it struck a cord in her heart. She realised what was going on, what was about to happen._

_She felt her body shaking in sadness, in fear. The other leaguers noticed this and slowly made sure they were ready to assist her when needed._

"When they find out who you are, there'll be no hiding."_ Gordon spat back at Bruce._

_Diana didn't know how, but the fear was high in her, and the fact that Bruce was so calm about his identity being revealed. It was, concerning._

"You need to trust me, Jim."_ Bruce replied._

"Now"_ Scarecrow said, walking away from the camera._

_Gordon complied and walked forward. His hands reaching to either side. He was hesitant, Diana noticed that, but he lifted the helmet. She bit her lower lip, hoping beyond hope that this wasn't happening, that this was all a nightmare, a dream that she'd wake up from. She listened as leaguers gasped at the man behind the mask._

"Wayne? Bruce Wayne?"_ Scarecrow began in shock and mild interest._ "Now the world can see you for what you truly are. A legend laid bare. Powerless. Human. Afraid."_ He finished._

_Diana didn't hear anything afterwards, she payed no mind to what they were saying as she watched Bruce closely, he wasn't himself. Yes, the Jokers blood was running through his veins, she'd gone to the gods hopping that they would cure him of it. But they refused. It was minutes later did she realise that Bruce was returning to normal, did she start paying attention to what Scarecrow was saying._

"Do you understand, Gotham? You have no savior. No more hope. No... more... Batman."_ He began, reading to stab Batman with his fear toxin needles. _"I've won."_ He said with pride._

_Diana watched, noticing that Bruce didn't seem afraid, that he didn't care for the toxin. She widen her eyes, Joker had taken over his body, but in doing so, he'd opened himself to the fear toxin, allowing Bruce to take control and overcome his fears. She realised that he wasn't afraid anymore. Joker was forgotten._

"I'm not afraid, Crane"_ Bruce said._

_Diana smiled lightly. He might recover from this yet._

"Impossible."_ Scarecrow began, taken back by the statement. _"Without fear. Life is meaningless."_ He said. A bullet coming past and freeing Bruce's left arm, allowing him to grab Scarecrow._

_Diana watched as Scarecrow backed up. Bruce towering over him._

"No!"_ Scarecrow said as Bruce began to force the needles into his neck._

"What's wrong, scared?"_ Bruce asked._

_Diana realised that this was his final moment, that he made a joke, and that meant he was... She widen her eyes and watched as the events unfolded._

"Diana?"_ Clark asked, coming to stand beside her._

_They continued to watch as Bruce arrived back at Wayne Manor and head inside. Her legs gave out and a single word left her lips. A word that caught many of the leaguers off guard, a word that caused her to finally collapse in on her emotions._ "BRUCE!"

_Diana cried, she was torn, heartbroken. The man she loved, the one who put others above himself, the man who never wanted others to experience what he'd gone through, was dead. She didn't have the energy to form words, the energy to do anything but mourn over her lost love. A man who died protecting those closet to him._

* * *

_Gotham saw much improvement over the months that passed since Bruce died. But Diana payed no mind to it all. She had come to Gotham for one reason. To pay her respects once more to her beloved. She touched down gently outside the monument that served as the grave to both Batman and Bruce Wayne. She watched it with careful eyes. A small black box rested in her hands as she came to a stop by the monument. Flowers and many other things, Batman shirts, merchandise, everything from the those who had payed their respects to the hero of Gotham._

"Bruce."_ Diana began, staring at the statue of him in his batsuit with cowl off._ "Why?"_ She asked._ "Why did you do it. You could've vanished, left the face of Earth. Gone and lived on the watchtower. But you had to die."_ She said. Wiping a tear away from her eyes._ "You once told me that you would always be there for me, that you would never wish to harm me or anyone in the League."_ She continued._ "Well, you hurt us, in more then just one way. Yeah, Dick's been a great help in filling the void you left. But you can never be replaced."_ She closed hers._

"You gave me this once. As a gift, a reminder that you would always be there to assist, to aid me when needed. Someone I could look to for support."_ Diana went on. Opening the box to reveal a small a small Themysciran necklace._ "The league needs you Bruce... the world needs you... I need you."_ She finished._

"I remember giving you that."

_Diana's heart sped up. She widen her eyes and her body froze in shock. The voice, it couldn't be. She turned fast, eyes falling upon Bruce as he stood tall as ever._ "Bruce?"_ She asked._

_Bruce nodded._ "It's me Diana."_ He said._

_Diana walked forward and then, brought him into a crushing hug._ "We thought you died. I thought you died."_ She said, holding him tightly. To her surprise, he returned the hug._

"I know Diana. I know. I needed the world to think I was dead, that Batman was dead. It was the only way to protect them."_ He said._

_Diana slowly pulled back from the hug._ "Don't ever do that again Bruce."_ She said._

_Bruce nodded as he lifted the necklace and gently placed it over her neck._ "I don't plan to."_ He answered._

_Diana noticed the conflict in his eyes._ "What's wrong Bruce?"_ She asked._

_Bruce sighed._ "I'm dead to the world Diana. Bruce Wayne is no more, Batman is no more. From here, I am nothing. No one. I said I wasn't afraid."_ He paused, turning to face Diana._ "But truth be told, I was terrified of what the future held for me. I was terrified of being nothing, of being no one. Of being a ghost."_ He said, closing his eyes as he looked down._

_Diana saw the hurt in him._ "Bruce."_ She began, taking his hand gently and placing her other hand upon it._ "You're not afraid of anything. You may be dead to the world. But not everyone in the world knows that."_ She said, getting Bruce to look at her._

"What are you saying Diana?"_ He asked._

_Diana allowed a small smile to form upon her lips._ "What I'm saying Bruce, is that you mean the world to me. When you 'died'. I was lost, I shut down. I didn't function. I left the League Bruce, I stayed with the Titans for a while before coming here. And you know the rest."_ She answered._

"Diana. I... I had a lot of time to think. To think about us. And, it would've worked before. But now that I'm dead. It won't work now."_ He said, pulling his hand away from Diana._

_Diana blinked before she stepped forward._ "It will work Bruce. You may be dead to the world of man. But to Themyscira, you are still kicking."_ She said._

_Bruce sighed._ "The last time I was on Themyscira was when I got that for you. I was told that if I ever returned, I would be killed."_ He said grimly._

_Diana shook her head._ "You won't be Bruce. Because I won't let that happen."_ She said stubbornly._

* * *

_Bruce only wished he could laugh right now. Seeing the look that Diana was giving him when her sisters went to kill him, regardless of what she said. It wasn't until they got an audience with her mother did the real talk begin._

"And he's back here why?"_ Hippolyta asked with a raised eyebrow._

"Because he is dead to the world of man mother."_ Diana answered._

"If he is dead, then how is he breathing?"_ Hippolyta asked._

"He can explain that better then I can."_ Diana said._

_Hippolyta turned to face Bruce._ "Go on them Bruce Wayne, explain."

_Bruce sighed._ "I faked my death so that my closest allies would be safe. I faked my death to protect my city. To protect..."_ Bruce hesitated slightly._ "to protect my family."_ He finished with closed eyes._

_Hippolyta noticed that look, the tone, the actions. They reminded her of herself. Of a person who would do anything to protect their family. A trait that made him much more respectful, more admirable. A worthy warrior._ "It seems that in your course of action. You have reminded me of myself. You would do anything if it meant protecting those closeted to you. Even if it meant using trickery to fake your own death. But you have kept this hidden from your friends as well. Why?"_ She asked._

"If they knew I had faked my death. Then the world wouldn't believe I'm dead. And if that happened, then my faked death would've been pointless. It was so much more realistic. The only person other then myself who knew was Alfred. My faithful butler."_ He answered, his eyes closing in pain at the mention of Alfred._

_Hippolyta sighed._ "You have made your point, and have given me reason enough to let you stay on Themyscira. But be aware that not everyone will share the same outlook as I have."_ She answered, allowing a small smirk to work it's way onto her lips._ "But also because of the way you make my daughter feel alive. I have never seen her so energetic."_ She added._

_Bruce nodded._ "My queen."_ He said with a bow._ "I am honoured and would be happy to assist you people in anyway possible."_ He added._

_Diana raised an eyebrow._ "Bruce?"_ She asked with concern._

_Hippolyta made her silent with a wave of her hand._ "You have to do no such thing, your actions and own moral code have reflected who you are. If any man were to ever stay on this island. None would've compared to what you have done, what you have achieved and accomplished. You need rest, a break to relax your mind, your body will be stressed, but here you will find peace. And I have no doubt that one day, the Amazons may include men among their ranks."_ She said with a mischief smirk._

* * *

_Bruce stared down at the small bundle in his arms. The first ever hybrid between man and Amazon. A small boy, no more then a few days old, rested gently among his arms._

"Little Damian. One day, you'll make the world see how bright life can be."_ He said, sharing a quick glance with his wife and a smile._

"And when you do, we'll always be proud."_ Diana added._


End file.
